Slow Torture for Edward
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Edward goes on a 3 day hunting trip with the guys, and so to pass the time, Bella decides to plot a bunch of things that will torture him. My first FanFic, be nice. Review to say if i should keep writing it.
1. Hunting Against Your Will

**_EPOV:_**

"I really hate you guys right now. Like, really, really badly. No offence Carlisle."

"None taken." Carlisle answered. We – Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I – were piled into the Jeep… I was there against my will.

"Trust me, Edward. This is for your own good." Jasper said, and then muttered "And for the sake of all our mental wellbeing…"

"What do you mean, for your mental wellbeing? You do realize that our five year anniversary is coming up in one week, don't you?" I demanded. I missed my Bella, my love, my reason for existence, my angel sent from some place that was possibly even more holy and perfect than heaven itself. They were getting on my nerves. Well, mostly Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle wasn't so bad. But he was amazed, inconceivably, that we hadn't lessened in the passion of our relationship. If anything, we'd gone up another notch. About three weeks after Renesmee had her 3rd, but supposedly 7th, birthday party had not ended in a disaster, we'd decided she was mature enough (mentally) to handle looking after herself a bit. So she was going to walk herself to school from then on.

That first morning had been horrifying, for her at least. Bella and I had a very different… perspective, of the situation. Renesmee had remembered, (last-minute, she was so much like Bella) that her teacher needed us to sign a field trip notice. She had known we weren't walking her to school, so she came into our room to ask us to sign it. Bella and I had fallen off the bed, but we didn't care. We were tangled up on the floor, and I had not moved my lips from her skin for more than ten seconds all night. We probably wouldn't have even noticed her come in, except that after about 2 seconds of watching us, she scream at the top of her lungs, then ran out of the room, yelling "EW, EW, EW, EW, and EEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT. THE. HELL!!!!!!" I'll get Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie to forge it. I am SO never going in there again! Ugh! Their basically defiling my own house!! Dad, if you're not too busy being glued to Mom, you are not! repeat not! ever allowed to do that ever again!

I laughed, and yelled, "NOT LIKELY!!" over my shoulder after her. It had been hilarious to see the look on her face in Rose's mind. That was a sight she would never forget. Poor kid.

"OK, remind me. Which anniversary is this?" Emmett said, a bit rudely "The first time you saw each other's faces, the first time you talked to her, the meadow, the first date, or the wedding? Or did you decide to celebrate the day she accepted the proposal too?" Only real reason for an anniversary is wedding and sometimes first date. Rose doesn't care about that kind of stuff. I bet he just wants more reason to get laid. They talk too much. I snarled from the backseat. "It's not my fault Rosalie thinks that celebrating something means you lock yourselves in your room all day! There's more to a relationship than non-stop sex!" I was nearly shouting, but when I spoke again, I noticed my voice was quieter, gentler, and more serene than it had ever sounded. I could even hear that soft almost musical tone to it that Bella said she loved so much. "Besides, that day in the meadow was our first real date."

Emmett was outraged at what I had said about Rose, but he just sighed and said "Jasper." Jasper just nodded, and I felt waves of peace and serenity fill the car.

Shaking my head with annoyance that I couldn't feel because of Jasper, I took out my cell phone.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Jasper asked, accusatory.

"Finding the square root of pie. What do you think I'm doing, genius?"

"Who are you calling?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Why do you automatically assuming I'm calling someone?" I countered. "Maybe I'm texting. Or e-mailing. Who says I'm calling her?" and then I almost yelled "SHIT!!" when I realized I had blow my cover. The 'her' had spoiled everything.

"Give me the phone Edward."

I snarled at him. "Not likely. Screw off!"

"Edward!" Carlisle warned me. I hardly ever swore, and when I did, you know I'm upset.

Jasper just sighed, and then pulled out his own cell. "Alice, can you--" Alice cut him off "I know, Jazz. I will, but… I still think this is a bad idea. It didn't work out so well for them last time…" She trailed off. What was that supposed to mean? I searched all their minds, trying to find out what they were talking about, or at least where we were going, but they all focused very hard on the music. I gave up and called Bella's cell phone. It rang twice - that was odd, she normally had it on her 24/7, and it never took her more than a ring and a half at most to answer… - and then Alice answered it. "Hello?" she said, timidly. Alice? Why did Alice have Bella's phone? I growled and, with black suspicion in my voice, said "Alice why do you have Bella's phone?" and then continued before she could answer, "Is she okay?" I briefly considered mutiny. If they thought I'd be away from her when she was in danger… well they didn't know me. He really does care for her. Even more than his own life. I heard Carlisle think. I was shocked and a little annoyed at the surprise and awe in him mental tone. Hadn't I made it clear long ago that I would rather die that stay away from my Bella, my love? "She's fine, she's fine!" Alice urged, probably seeing what I planned to do if the others tried to stop me. "Then why didn't she pick up? Where is she?" I wished that they would just tell me what was going on without all the smoke and mirrors.

"Bella is currently being held back by Rose and Esme, because she's trying to rip my throat out." Alice explained calmly.

"What? Bella would never do that. Put her on."

She hesitated, and then said "No, Edward." I snarled.

"Alice what are all of you doing and why can't I talk to my own wife?" the words were blistering with fury. They were not allowed to take me from my angel. After what happened all those years ago, I was afraid to leave her side even for hunting. Then it hit me. 'It didn't work out for them so well last time.' That's what Alice had said. Last time… The only time something had not worked out and had major consequences was when… when I had tried to leave her!

"Edward I don't know if they're right, all I know is Bella is hardly even herself, she's so mad, just because she can't talk to you. But the guys think you two are getting addicted to each other! She's like a drug to you."

"OF COURSE I'M ADDICTED!" How could you not be addicted to an angel? "YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU AREN'T ADDICTED TO JASPER! OR EMMETT TO ROSALIE, OR CARLISLE TO ESME!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "So if I am addicted to the best thing in my world, what does that have to do with you or anyone else? What are Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle doing and where are they taking me, and how long will it be until I can see my so-called drug again?" and then I very distinctly heard Bella yell, "I AM NOT A DRUG!!!!!!!! ALICE, GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!" Wow. Even screaming like a banshee, she still had the most beautiful, most perfect voice in the world. "Alice, just give her the phone! You can't do this! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper snarled at me. He didn't appreciate me yelling at his angel. He was allowed to see his and I wasn't. Then Alice responded in a hard voice, "I'm not doing it, it's the guys. But jasper's going to get really mad if I don't help and I hate it when he's mad at me! You can't tell me you like it when Bella's mad at you!" she was angry now, yelling.

"Edward, hang up the phone." It was Carlisle speaking. "Emmett, pull over" he said. I hung up without saying goodbye. I was too angry. I knew at any moment I might try and rip one of their heads off. "Taking me away from her won't stop anything you know" I threatened, "It'll just make both of us more and more mad at you." This is fucked up I thought. Emmett rolled to a stop on the side of the road. Before he was at a standstill, I threw myself out my door and bolted as fast as I could away from them. I wanted to get back to Bella. Emmett and jasper however, had different plans for me. They ran up from behind and as jasper darted in front of me to cut me off, Emmett grabbed me from behind, wrapping his huge arms around my chest and holding me three feet off the ground.

"The last time I left, she nearly died!!! Do you really want to put either of us through that again!?" I screamed, struggling pointlessly in Emmett's' iron grip.

"CALM DOWN EDWARD!!!!" Emmett yelled right by my ear.

"I swear Emmett if you don't let me go, I'll bite your arm off!" I threatened. It was useless though, he held me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe, let alone turn to sink my teeth into him like I wanted to. I swung my leg out, and kicked nearly jasper in the shoulder.

"RELAX!! We're just going hunting for a few days, okay?" jasper grabbed my leg as it swung toward him and held it, hoping the physical connection would help calm me. It did no help though. I was so mad I was seeing red. "NOT okay!" I snarled at him, hissing as Emmett tightened his grip.

"Edward, we will only be gone for four days. Please try to calm yourself. You will see Bella in eighty hours at the most." It was Carlisle who spoke and I stopped flailing, but continued to writhe, twisting my shoulders as I tried to get out of Emmett's iron hold. I took five deep breaths, letting jaspers calm wash over me.

"Emmett, let him go." Carlisle said when he saw reason return to my face. Emmett threw him a worried glance and Carlisle nodded. Emmett dropped me on the ground, and I flex my muscles, stretching. "Let's get this over with" I muttered as I stalked back to the jeep. I heard jasper sigh, and then they followed me and got in their seats. "Can I at least call her to calm her down? If I don't, Rosalie, Alice and Esme might be vampire bits when we get back." Jasper and Emmett exchanged a long look, then Emmett said "three minutes max dude, use it wisely. If Rose has even a mark on her, I'll bury your head in the backyard." I rolled my eyes and jasper pulled out his phone. He dialed Alice's number and told her to give Bella her phone back. "But Jaz you just said no contact." And again from the other line I heard Bella screech "WELL NOW HE SAID TO GIVE ME MY PHONE!!!" My chest hurt in the weirdest way when I heard her voice. I was, in a strange way, happy, I guess, because she missed me that much. But I was also horrified that I couldn't see her, couldn't kiss her or touch her for three days. It ached. "They have three minutes, then nothing after that. Edward is just going to calm Bella down." Alice agreed and I heard her tell Rose and Esme to let Bella go. "Go ahead, Edward." Jasper said. I snatched my phone from the seat beside me and pressed the speed dial for Bella. Apparently, she had phoned at the same moment, because her line was busy. I hung up and waited for two seconds. The phone rang then, shrill and demanding. It had barley started the first ring when I answered. "Bella!" I said, sighing in relief when she said "Oh Edward I miss you so much!" It was so good to hear her voice. Jasper felt my immense relief and muttered "wow" under his breath. I ignored him and said "Bella, I need you to calm down okay?"

"Edward, how can I calm down? All they'll tell me is your 'out with the boys' and I won't see you for a while." I could almost hear the pout in her voice. "Just take a deep breath Bella. I'm not too happy about this either, love, but I'll be back in three days," I dropped my voice to as low as a breath and continued, "maybe less if I can sneak away from them." "I heard that!" jasper and Emmett said together. They wouldn't be letting me out of their sight. "Its okay love, don't worry."

"But Nessie keeps asking for you, she misses you and I don't know what to tell her." What she said about Nessie broke my dead heart. They were taking me from my Bella. That was one thing. But from my daughter too? That was intolerable. "Just tell her I'll be back soon and that I miss her, and that I love her." I hoped she didn't hear my voice tremble.

"Well that's one thing down but what exactly do you think I'm going to do with all my time for the next three nights?" she demanded. I chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find something to do. Hey, I know. I left my credit card on the bedside table; you can do on a shopping spree!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Bella hated shopping. "What would I buy?" Bella said. I was shocked. Normally if you said anything that included shopping, she'd say no immediately. "Well… hmm. I heard Victoria's Secret is having an 85% off sale all week." I said, hopefully. Bella hadn't worn lingerie since our honeymoon. "Not happening Edward. You know I hate wearing lingerie, but I will never wear it in front of you again. Too embarrassing." She said firmly. Embarrassing? How was it embarrassing? I mean I was her husband for God's sake! "How is it embarrassing when you know I love it and I'll never criticize it?" I countered. "No dice, Edward. You want me in Victoria's Secret, you're going to have to buy it yourself and force me into it." I heard giggles from the other side off the phone. What was so funny? "1 minute, Edward." Jasper reminded me. I sighed. "Well I'm sure you'll find something to do, Bella." I hated to hang up now. "Just stay calm ok? And try to have fun while I'm gone." I heard Bella snort, and then she said "well, I can stay calm as long as I know when you're coming back, but having fun is a lost cause." I knew it was, for me at least. But there was a small chance of her enjoying herself. "I don't want you to be sad, Bella." I hated it when she didn't have the best of what she could. It was all I could do to make her happy. I owed it to her. She had given me her, and I had hardly anything to repay her with. "Time's up, Edward." Jasper said. I sighed and said "I have to go Bella. I love you." She started to mumble something, but just said "I'll miss you. And I love you too." She hung up.

I sat there for a minute, wondering what she would do while I was gone. Emmett snapped me out of my reverie and said "So how thirsty are you Edward? I bet I can bag more mountain lions than you." I sighed, and then chuckled. May as well make the best of it I thought. "You're on!" I challenged.

BPOV:

The line disconnected and I started giggling. Like a mad woman, I was giggling until my sides hurt. I fell backward and my ass hit the floor. I stop for maybe two human heartbeats and then I was giggling again. "What is so funny!?" Alice demanded, starting to chuckle. My laughter seemed infectious. I wasn't giggling anymore; I was just plain out laughing as I rolled on the floor. Alice picked me up and put her hands on my shoulders, lips pressed tightly together as she tried not to laugh. "Bella, what is funny!!" she demanded again. "Just two minutes ago you were trying to bite my head off, now your cackling like a madwoman! What did I miss?" then her eyes unfocused for a second, looking to see if she could figure it out, in case I didn't tell her. Then she was laughing to. We both fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. I saw Esme and Rosalie exchange a confused glance and a shrug. That just made me laugh even harder. If I had been human, I knew that I would have tears streaming down my face right now. "Okay, now I have to ask." Rosalie said, smiling. "What is wrong with you two?" we just looked at her, then at each other. As soon as Alice and I made eye contact, we started laughing again. "Okay that's it!" it was a new voice speaking, and I looked up, still giggling, to see Renesmee walk in the back door. She walked over to where my head had hit the floor and looked down at me, scowling. She looked so much like Edward when she did that. "WHAT. IS. FUNNY!?!?" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. I just shook my head. "Didn't want to have to do this…" she muttered, and then said "okay you tell me now, or I'll tell them all about this." And she bent down to place her hand on my forehead. I saw what she showed me as soon as she touched my skin. It was me and Edward, on the floor of our room, tangled together and kissing. And then a different one, staring at the ceiling of Renesmee room. The vision shook now and then, and I realized she had been shuddering. I was about to ask, but then I heard the sound in the back of the memory. Again, it was me and Edward. But we were talking and laughing. Then I heard Edward talking about forcing me into lingerie, and the horrible mental pictures Renesmee had come up with. It was hilarious. She moved her hand and raised an eyebrow sardonically at me, just the way Edward always did. "Okay, okay. I surrender." I said, still chuckling. "I just got away with lying to Edward, and Alice knows what I lied about. Let's just say, that next time he sees me, someone might have to catch his eyes, because they might just fall out of his head." Three heads cocked to the side in confusion and Alice and I giggled again. "Oh but if we're doing that, we have to do a spa day and makeover too." Alice insisted.

"How did you lie to daddy?" Renesmee asked, still confused. "Well sweetie, I told him that I would never shop at a place called Victoria's Secret, even though he loves seeing what I buy there. But I said no, when I actually am going to shop there. You understand?" comprehension dawned on Rose and Esme's faces. Rose chuckled, "Oh, he'll **_hate_** you!" I cocked an eyebrow, "How so? He said so himself, he loves it when I wear lingerie, he'll never criticize. Only problem is he won't be able to keep his hands off me…" I trailed off, my brow furrowing in thought of how to complete my plans without Edward whisking me away before I was ready. I wanted to tease him when he got back. He told me to have fun, and plotting to make him squirm was _very, very _fun. "Okay," I'd finally sobered up, now it was time to plan. "Rose, Alice, can you come shopping with me? If I want him to go bonkers, I'll need expert help. Nessie, you stay here, okay?" My daughter pouted up at me. "I wanna come." She insisted. "Why don't you invite your friends over and work on your dance routine?" Her face lit up. "Okay! Yay!!!!! JAKE!!!" she flew out of the room into the forest behind the house. A huge russet wolf came galloping out and Nessie climbed on his back. They shot of toward the cottage, Nessie grinning hugely. I rolled my eyes. She knew I hated it when she did that.

We got to the mall five minutes later, me and Alice in one car, Rose in another. We had brought the extra because we were going to run Edward's bank account as dry as we could. He had actually left his whole wallet on our bedside table, and in it were 5 credit cards, 3 bank cards (one from a city in Ireland? How many bank accounts did he have?) and over $97 000 full cash. This was going to be fun.

Just looking at the lingerie made me want to shudder. But I knew the look on Edwards face would be more than enough to make up for it. As I walked into the store at a normal, human pace, Alice and Rosalie darted ahead at the speed of human athletes. They got to the shelves, and by the time I had approached the first rack, they both had ten items in their hands and Alice was holding something up to my body to check the size. "Alice, we have all day, and if I show them even one of his cards, they'll gladly kick out everyone else while we shop. Relax." She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you barley ever come shopping Bella, let alone give us free reign on the purchases!"

"I still have _some _say on it." I was slightly terrified of what she would get.

After at least 2 hours, we had loaded five mobile rack things that Alice had rented with skimpy silk, satin and lace, we must have had about 93% of the store for me to try on. That's when the real work began. I was shoved into a change room and Rosalie threw two of the selections over the door. I put on the first one and was greeted by whooping and hollering by Alice and Rose when I came out. I rolled my eyes. Alice's eyes unfocused for a second, then she gave me a look that almost screamed 'he'll like it. A lot.' I was wearing a black lace bra and panty set with a lace veil hanging off the bottom of the bra down to the edge of the underwear. I had to admit, it was pretty sexy.

I turned back to the dressing room and came out wearing a tiny purple thong and half bra that pushed my breast out very far. "I have cleavage." I muttered, looking at my chest. "You always have, Bella. This just brings it out more." Rosalie said almost impatiently. Alice checked the future again and grinned at me. The rest of the day went in basically the same order, with me changing, Alice making sure we should get it, and criticism and comments from Rosalie.

When we were finished (after 10 hours) we had bought at least half the store. We went to a bunch of other stores just to buy normal clothes afterward. We filled Rose's car with our day's spoils and headed back home.

We had spent over $590 000 and I didn't care at all. Alice was proud of me for not getting upset over the money.

After emptying all my new clothes into my closet in the cottage, I went back to the house.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee and I sat in a circle and discussed ways to make not only Edward, but all the boys, suffer and squirm.


	2. Truth or Dare & Messed up Eyes

**a/n: OK I got three different reviews asking me to keep going with this story in the first 10 hours since I put it up, so here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me if you like. I don't mind criticism. If it helps me be a better writer, then it's a good thing.**

**Bella POV:**

I was been playing Edwards piano, practicing for stage two of 'Operation Annoyances' as Alice called it, when Renesmee came flying into the house. She and Alice had been hunting, and she looked almost scared as she yelled "RUN!!! COME ON, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"What's wrong?" I shouted back. She was freaking me out. "ALICE! TRUTH OR DARE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" as she bolted out the front door she added "AND FOR YOUR DIGNITY!!!" oh shit. Alice and truth or dare were never a good mix. I had played only twice, once as a human, once as a vampire. When I was human, I had to admit that I wanted to have sex with Edward, to his face, and Rosalie dared me to go out with Mike Newton and Edward to go out with Lauren Malory for 2 weeks! As a vampire – UHG! – I had to walk in on Nessie and Jacob – gulp – in bed. Horrifying, and that was putting it mildly. **(a/n those truths and dares were from other stories I've read. Not my ideas.)** Just as I got up from the piano bench and started for the door after Nessie, I heard Alice yell "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA!!!" as she raced into the room. "Why Alice, why?" I pleaded. "Because he hates it and it will make him all the more eager to rush you off to the cottage. Besides, if you're just playing some game when he gets in, he'll wonder if you really missed him that much." Edward had been referred to as _'him'_ since they left. I don't quite know why. "Okay, you have a point. Let's get rose Esme and Renesmee." As I said this, Rosalie and Esme sped down the stairs and Renesmee poked her head in the door. "Is it safe yet?" I rolled my eyes and said "We're playing and so are you. Come here." She sighed and came to sit beside me. "Nessie, truth or dare?" Alice asked promptly. "Dare…" she said hesitantly. "I dare you to call Edwar - no he won't have his phone… okay I dare you to call Jasper and ask to talk to Edward. Tell him it's important. When you talk to Edward tell him that you're pregnant with Jake's kids and he's a grandpa!" Jessie's eyes couldn't have been bigger. "Don't worry, there still about ten miles away, he won't have time to do anything rash." I muttered to her. "Wish me luck…" she muttered back as she took out her phone. "Hey Uncle Jas! It's Renesmee. Yah, can I talk to Dad? Thanks." 3 seconds passed were all we could hear was the buzz of Jasper's and Edward's voices. "Hi dad… oh yeh she's fine. Well it's about me, and about Jake…" 10 full seconds of silence, then, "What about you and Jake?" he asked flatly. "Well don't get upset. I mean you should be happy, I know I am… OK, OK! Dad, I'm pregnant. Congrats! You're a grandfather!" out of nowhere, Edward was screaming on the other end of the phone. I grabbed the phone from her, but before I could talk, Alice took it and said "calm down Edward. It was just a dare." Edward started talking but cut off suddenly. He hung up without warning, and just as the dial tone rang through the house, I could smell it. That honey-sun-lilac smell that I knew so well. Edward was home. I started toward the door, but Alice stopped me and said "they're still a mile away from the drive Bella. Just wait." I sighed and said "fine." I went to change as slowly as I could to pass the time. I put on my costume for phase 1 of 'Operation Annoyance.' It was a dress, sky blue of course, with no straps. **(A/n picture link to dress and some of the lingerie on my profile)** The top was beaded and barley covered the strapless bra I was wearing underneath. From the top of the dress to my midsection was smooth satin, then there was another set of beads. After that the dress ruffled down to just below my knees. I had on one of the 50 or so lingerie sets we had bought, and strangely, the feel of the skimpy lace clinging to my body gave me a sense of power. There was no way he could refuse _anything_ I asked him for with this on.

This whole time, my senses when locked on his scent, getting stronger by the second. I could smell it even when he simply shifted his weight on the seat, which he did a lot. Was he anxious? Nervous? Excited? I couldn't tell. I could normally smell when ever his mood changed, but I wasn't close enough. I don't know why I could smell emotions, and I thought it was freaking crazy, but Edward told me it was normal and the ability was stronger when it comes to your soul mate.

When I knew they were a mile into the drive, I walked to the door, forcing myself to move at human speed for now. "Can I go now, Alice?" I asked. "Yes, but be careful. He has half a mind to go in reverse, if you know what I mean." I didn't, and the confused look on my face led her to explain. "Let's just say he very well might fuck you first, say hi later." I gulped. "What should I say that doesn't tip him off?" She thought for a moment, then said, "Let him hear your thoughts. That alone will stop him for a second. Tell him through your thoughts that you think you two should try and prove that the time away didn't almost kill you. But whatever you do, don't let him see what we're planning and make sure to promise him that you'll more than make up for the lost time tonight." She winked and I nodded, then I raced out the door. I put my shield over the house so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear them. All part of the plan. I reached the jeep at about the half way point, and Edward was already throwing the door open. He shot out of the jeep like a bullet and was at my side in an instant. He flung his arms around me and picked me up to kiss me joyously, spinning my in a circle. He pulled back to stare into my eyes with an intense expression on his face. His eyes were bright green. I blinked and looked again. Yes, his eyes were still a beautiful emerald green. "What the – Edward your eyes! What happened!?" He looked confused for a nanosecond, and then closed his eyes. He looked like he would be blushing if that was possible. "I… don't know." He said, embarrassed.

I wondered if a changed eye color meant a vampire was sick. If so, what was wrong with Edward?

**A/n: duh duh duh!!! I'll try to update ASAP, especially if this chapter gets as much response as the last. Review and comment please! I won't get mad at what anyone says!**


	3. It's All About The Bling

**A/n Yah, I know, 2 updates in 2 days. I'm a bit of a loner. But today's my birthday!!! PARTY!!  
Warning!! It might get just a little lemony, but nothing to really worry about. ******

*****************************************************

**EPOV:**

"THAT HAD TO BE THE LONGEST THREE DAYS OF MY LIFE!!!" Emmett complained. Who was he to talk? He just had to deal with my annoyed and sometimes bitter mood. Despite my best efforts though, I had had _some_ fun. Not nearly as much as I would have if Bella had been with us, but it was entertaining to watch Emmett try to give a mountain goat a piggyback ride.

I sighed. We were in the Jeep, which was a good sign. But we were still 150 miles from my own personal heaven. I didn't know if I would be able to say hello, because my lips would be _very_ busy for a long while. Bella and I had three days and nights to make up for. I spent the next forty minutes or so imagining what I would be doing right now with Bella, and what I would do when I got home. I chuckled as I let my imagination carry me to the world Bella and I shared every time we made love to each other. It was a world of pure pleasure and ecstasy. "Eww… Edward whatever you're thinking about right now, can you stop? I'm not very comfortable with the way Carlisle looks to me right now." I heard Emmett laugh as Carlisle said "Do I want to know how I look to you?" Jasper thought for a second, then said "Absolutely not. You would probably never be comfortable around me again." I chuckled again and let my imagination go wild. I thought of how it felt when she had my cock in her mouth, how sweet she tasted when I had my tongue on her clit, and the hardness of her nipples when she had her breasts pressed against my bare chest.

"EDWARD!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" I laughed and kept right along with my memories. Then I growled as Jasper involuntarily started to think of _my_ Bella in ways only I was allowed to. "It's your own fault! If you're going to torture me like that, the thoughts are going to come, whether I want them or not!" I gave him a warning growl, and then went back to thinking about my Bella. I thought about just kissing now. _That should be enough to get me through the next hour _I thought. Jasper felt the love, lust and possessiveness radiating from me and decided to just deal with it. _Better than before. I'll just think about Alice._ I ignored his thought and went back to my small piece of sanity.

We stopped outside a mall 15 minutes later, and I growled. We didn't need to buy anything. "Bella said Renesmee wants blood brownies. Asked us to pick up some ingredients." I shook my head in annoyance, but then decided to get Bella something while we were here.

"I'm going to go look around for a bit, okay guys?" I asked. They agreed, obviously pleased at the fact I wasn't rushing us home.

I went into a store called Limoges Jewelry and a ring caught my eye instantly. It was a simple, pure gold band, but there was a large rectangular sapphire in the center, with three white Austrian crystals clustered on either side. It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

I asked the assistant how much it cost, not that it mattered. She said six hundred dollars, but apparently they had a sale going on where if you bought a rind and necklace, you get a bracelet half price. So I scanned around the store, looking for a necklace good enough for my Bella. My eyes fell on one two shelves over, and I went to get a better look. It was a heart, with the ends intertwined and a birthstone on the tip of each. The sign said you could get it engraved with two names, and have your own birthstones put in. After finding a matching sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet, I took the three items up to the counter. "What are the names and birthstones for the necklace?" the saleswoman asked, eyeing me with speculation. "Sapphire and alexandrite, and the names are Bella and Edward." I wrote out the information on a chart she handed me, and twenty minutes later, I walked out of the store with Bella's gifts in various jewelry boxes in my pocket. Back at the Jeep, the guys were waiting for me. I got in without a word, ignoring their thoughts. I went back to thinking about Bella to pass the time.

**1 hour later**

This was getting annoying. We should have been home by now; I wanted to give Bella her presents. But Emmett wouldn't push the Jeep over 95mph. "My baby needs a break" he insisted. I shook my head and rolled my green eyes. Wait a minute! Green eyes!? What the hell?!

Jasper felt my sudden intense panic and looked back at me. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see my eyes. Who knew what this meant?

"Hey Ed, you ok?" Jasper's thoughts were concerned as my panic and fear grew. "Don't call me Ed. Bella's the only one allowed to call me anything but Edward." I was trying to hide the near hysteria that was building in me. "Okay fine. Edward, what's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing… just, miss my Bella." I mumbled. "Edward that's not missing or loneliness you're feeling. Edward, just _tell me_." I muttered incoherently to buy myself some time, putting my head in my heads with my elbows on my knees. "What's wrong with him?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "I don't know, but he's on the edge of a full fledged panic attack!" my panic was affecting him badly. He clutched his head in his hands and cried out in pain. "OH SHIT!! Jasper, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I forgot what I was hiding, what was making me panic and reached out to my brother. Emmett had pulled over and he and Carlisle were staring at me, worried. I ignored them as Jaspers' mental agony eased. "Fuck, Edward. What is the matter with you? Just tell me," He looked up and his eyes widened. "What the hell…" he muttered, staring at the green in my eyes. I snapped them shut and looked down again. "Edward? Edward, what's wrong with your eyes?" I cringed. "Is that what was making you freak out?" I nodded, unable to look up. "What about his eyes?" Emmett and Carlisle asked at the same time. "I –I –I" he was stumbling in his words, not knowing what to say. "They're green!" I blurted out. "What?" Emmett said at the same time Carlisle said "Green?" I shrugged, not knowing how to answer them. "Look at me Edward." Carlisle said. I didn't want to. Every instinct I had was shying away from the unknown. I wanted to run away from this, to not have to deal with it. But I looked up anyway. If anyone could help me, it would be Carlisle. "They look fine to me." He said, clearly confused. "What?" I looked in the rearview mirror were I had first noticed them.

My eyes were a buttery gold again, light from the hunting trip. "But there was green around the edges…" Jasper muttered. "The edges? When I saw them, they looked like when I was human!" Carlisle face suddenly lit with understanding and he chuckled. "So they were full green at first, then as your mind was focused on your little panic attack, the color started to fade. And now, after about three minutes, they're back to normal?" I nodded. He laughed again. "What were you thinking about before you realized it?" my brow furrowed. "Bella." He asked for more detail so I admitted sheepishly, "kissing her, touching her, talking to her. The list goes on." He laughed again and asked, "Did the list go on all the way to your bed?" I looked down. "Possibly." I muttered. They all laughed now. "Well Edward, I think you've reached the final stage of your relationship with Bella." My brow furrowed as he laughed again. What was so funny? "I haven't even done that yet. I wonder…" he was musing to himself now. "Carlisle, what are you talking about?" I asked. What did this have to do with my Bella? "Edward, sometimes, when we have strong emotions, it changes us." I already knew this though. "But the most absolute of changes, the one that lets us know for sure we've found our soul mate, is when your eyes start to change color."

"How often? Like, how common is it and how long are my eyes going to be like traffic lights?" I asked.

"It's very rare, and it never goes away. Sorry."

"But why? What triggered it if it's so rare?" I knew I loved my Bella more than anyone ever loved anything, but this was a bit much. "From what I know, it's just a random drawn kind of thing, but I always thought that this would happen to you eventually. Your love for Bella is like nothing I've ever seen. For the most part, your eyes will only change when you feel aroused or when you are missing her." _ So basically, always_ Emmett thought. I growled "Shut up and drive bear bait" He hated it when I called him that.

Twenty minutes later, Jaspers phone rang. "Hello? - Oh, hi Nessie. Sure here he is." He handed the phone to me. "Hey Ness. What's up? Is Bella ok? … What's going on then?" she was stuttering over her words, and all I could make out was about me and Jacob. "What about you and Jacob?" she was trying to stall, so I said "Just say it Renesmee." She told me she was pregnant, and I was to be a grandfather. I started screaming into the phone, not ever sure what I was saying, when suddenly Alice's' voice broke of my tirade. It was just a dare. Great. "That's not very funny. Tell Nessie I sai-" I broke off as the smell hit me. It was Bella's scent. I would know that scent anywhere; it was the most important one in my life.

"We're not home just yet dude, relax for a bit." Emmett warned. I hung up the phone, and after ten agonizing minutes, her scent started to come closer. She was running to meet us. I wrested the door out of the way and shot out to meet her. I noticed what she was wearing before I got to her, and she was perfect. Her perfection made me instantly hard and I wanted to fuck her against the first available surface. I was beside her now, and I threw my arms around her and kissed her greedily, picking her up and spinning in a circle. I pulled back and stared at her. She was even more amazing now that she had been in my memories.

"What the – Edward what happened to your eyes?" _Oh crap_. For some reason, I didn't want Bella to know about the whole 'whenever I get horny, my eyes will be green' thing. It'd be embarrassing to say the least if some day when we were just talking, my eyes were to go green. "I… don't know." I lied. "Edward, you can't get away with lying to me anymore, you know that. Are you sick? Did you eat too much?" she knew that was a stupid suggestion; I could see it in her face. "No… I just – well it's-" I was interrupted by Emmett yelling "DON'T WORRY BELLA, HE'S JUST HORNY!"

"Thank you, Emmett but I didn't ask for your help, did I?" he just smirked and thought_ you're welcome_ at me. Bella darted over to Emmett's side of the Jeep, and I followed her by inches. I didn't want to be anywhere but by her side right now.

"What do you mean by horny?" she asked, perplexed. "Well gee, I don't know." Emmett said in a mocking voice. I bared my teeth at him. "What do _you_ think the word horny means?" Bella's perfect eyebrows raised in confusion. "I expect it has something to do with when a boy, or in this case man, is hard?" Emmett nodded. "Shut up already, Emmett!" I growled at him. Carlisle gave me a warning glance, and then explained everything to Bella. She giggled, looking up at me. I had missed her so much, that just that little giggle made me go hard again. They all laughed when they saw my eyes blaze a sudden green. I ducked my head. _That's going to be embarrassing,_ I thought. Bella ducked her head around so that she could she could see my eyes. She kissed me gently and said "_I_ think it's cute." I scoffed. "Cute. Great." She gave me a look and said "Cute is _good_."

I suddenly realized that she was wearing a necklace. It was a half heart, with three smaller hearts underneath the word _Mom_, which was engraved at the top of the heart. Between the hearts and the engraving, there was a small sapphire. She saw me staring and explained, "Renesmee gave me a surprise gift. No reason behind it, of course. She gets that from you." I smiled, remembering the boxes in my pocket.

"Let's get to the cottage. I have a few surprises of my own for you." She looked hesitant, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Actually, I was hoping we could go to the house for a bit. Alice and I were thinking of going out." I growled at her playfully. I wanted to give her her gifts, and then screw her until the morning light. Suddenly, without warning, she let me hear her thoughts, I grinned at her like a madman while I heard her think _Trust me. The wait will be worth it. Let's just try to show them that the time didn't kill us._ I loved it when I heard her thoughts, and the context of them now made me love it even more. I sighed and nodded. She grinned back, gave me a quick hug, and raced back to the house. I followed her, while the others drove behind.

She beat me to the house, bounding in and whispering something in Alice's ear. She glanced at me, and she looked almost like she had stage fright. "You know he won't tease you. He'll love it. Go on." Alice encouraged. I cocked my head to the side and tried to read Alice's thoughts. I couldn't hear anything, and I guessed Bella had her shield up.

I watched as Bella took a deep breath and darted up the stairs to our room. I heard her shuffle some paper, and then she was downstairs again. She walked over to my piano, and placed what looked like sheet music on the little shelf.

She came to stand in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She took another deep breath, and said "I have a surprise for you." I smiled encouragingly, without really knowing what I was encouraging. She took my hand and pulled me over to the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and started to play a song I'd never heard before. Then, o my utter disbelief, Bella started to sing.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have their world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

I sang along with what she had wrote on the sheets of music,

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

We sang together, our voices mixing perfectly,

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_I'm home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

I stared at her in disbelievingly when the song was finished. She looked down at the keys, avoiding eye contact. Eventually, I pulled her face up to read her expression. When I saw the look of pure love there, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her passionately, long and deep. I poured all the love and devotion I couldn't put into words into that kiss. She pulled away and asked, "Do you like it?" I couldn't speak. I just kissed her again. "Wow Bella. You actually made Edward speechless. Edward! I mean, he always has _something _to say!" Alice was very impressed.

Bella looked up at me then and asked, "Alice, Rose and I were thinking of going out to do karaoke tonight. Do you want to come?" before I could answer, I head Emmett and Jasper shout "HELL YA!" from behind me. I just nodded and said "Sure, why not."

"Yay! Alice, come help me pick out something to wear!" that was very un-Bellaish. She normally hated when Alice dressed her. They told us that our clothes were in out rooms and we were to get changed and wait here. Under no circumstance were any of us allowed within five miles of the cottage.

_This can't be good_ I thought, as they ran out the back door.

**A/n: yah, I know the whole eye thing is weird, but I just got an inspiration, and I just go with my gut sometimes. So, I'll try to get chapter four up by this weekend. I'm in high school now, so it's a lot more work and a lot less typing time.**

**Read and review!**

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany 3**

**P.S. Links to pics of all the jewelry on my profile!**


	4. Why Bella? Why?

**BPOV:**

"Alice! Which lingerie should I wear tonight? I can't decide!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, he won't really care. I'm not even sure he'll see it, he'll be all over you too fast." I looked at her knowingly and said "He's going to go ape, isn't he?" Alice grinned. "Oh yeah!"

I looked down at my outfit and groaned. "What's wrong?" Alice demanded. "I don't think I'll be able to keep him off me!" I laughed and Alice said "You'll do fine. But his eyes will be green quite a lot tonight, so try to avoid making eye contact. I've seen it. You won't be able to stay off him if you see it." I looked down. The green eyes thing was a real turn on.

I grabbed my purse and, after setting out tonight's outfit, walked out the door. 

We raced back to the house, but after exactly 5.1 miles, we found Edward waiting for us with a smirk on his face. Stupid Immature Shiny Volvo Owner. Why couldn't he just wait at the house? I saw his eyes travel from my shoes to my hair, and his eyes where instantly green. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. He ducked his head and muttered about getting contacts.

"Come on! Let's go!" Alice and I squealed at the same time. Alice grabbed Edwards arm and we raced back to the house.

*************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Wow. That was the only word to describe Bella.

She watched me as I looked her over, obviously trying to test out this whole green eye thing again.

My eyes traveled from her spiky black stilettos, to her beautiful legs, encased in fishnet stockings. Next thing I saw was a tight, red mini skirt that barley covered the thong I could see underneath. I made a mental note to explore _that _area later. She was wearing a tight-fitting shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and seemed to be trying to force her luscious breasts out of her black bra.

My mouth had started to salivate when my gaze finally reached her face, and she smirked at me. _Oh, great. My eyes are green again, aren't they? _I ducked my head, promising myself to get contacts or something.

After the two of them squealed excitedly, Alice grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the house.

When we got inside, I put on my jacket and held out my hand towards Bella. She took it, and we started towards the garage. Maybe I could get some alone time with her in the Volvo.

"Edward, why do I smell velvet? And gold… and sapphire? Edward, what is in your pocket?" I grinned at her. "You'll see. Later. Come on, let's get out of here."

Alice's eyes went blank, and then her head snapped toward me. "Bella, why don't you drive with me? I'll have to explain the Cullen Rules of Karaoke to you." I frowned. Alice was dead-set for Bella to drive in a different car than the one I would be in. I sighed. "Fine Alice, have it your way. I'll meet you there Bella." I watched sadly as Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and my Bella climbed into Bella's Ferrari. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I got into the Volvo, and we drove off. No one was bothered by the werewolf smell. We had long gotten used to it.

The rules of karaoke for my family were simple. Everybody had to sing at least once, and no one could tease, mock, or annoy anyone else about their singing. I couldn't wait to hear Bella sing again. She was my angel, and she had the voice to match.

We got to the bar we always went to 15 minutes later. It was in Seattle and, lucky for us, Bella had finally gotten over her fears of driving fast. Alice and Bella got out of the front, huge grins plastered on their faces. Emmett, Jacob and Carlisle went over to help the others out of the car.

"Hello, heroine." I said casually as I walked over to meet Bella. Eight sets of eyes looked at me, some in confusion, some unsure, as if wondering if I was insulting her. As if such a thing was possible. "Hmm… Haven't said _that_ in a long time, eh Edward?" I shrugged and winked at her. "Doesn't mean it's not true. That definition is still as true as the first time I said it, maybe even stronger." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"Okay, before we go in, you have to tell me what the heck I am smelling in your pocket. It's making me edgy, not knowing." I chuckled. "Okay, but you can't get mad at me."

"Now I'm scared. Alright, what is it?" I grinned and winked at her again. "Technically, it's three things." She looked horrified. I took her hand and pulled her around into the alleyway between the bar and the mall beside it.

"Do you want them all now, or just one?" She grimaced. "Just get it all over with now." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you'll like them. Turn around." She eyed me suspiciously, and then turned away from me. I pulled her right hand back, reaching for the ring box with my other hand. I kissed her hand, and each of her little fingertips, then slipped the ring onto her middle finger. She took her hand back, and stared at her hand. Before she could say anything, I wound the necklace around her neck, clasping it gently and kissing the hollow under her ear. As she held the necklace in her hand and stared at it, I took her left hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. I slid the bracelet into place and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. I leaned down and brushed my lips along her collarbone. "Do you like them?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. She took in a shaky breath and said "Edward I - I don't know what to say." I smiled. "Just don't get mad," I lied lightly. "I only bought those because they had a sale going on." She chuckled weakly. "I love them. Thank you, Edward." I raised my head and kissed my forehead, then her chin, and then each of her cheeks. Finally, I pressed my lips to hers, and her hands tangled in my hair the way I loved. She sighed, and the noise made me want her more than ever. Reluctantly, I pulled away. She pouted, her full bottom lip sticking out sexily. "The others are getting suspicious. However, I happed to have _no_ intention of leaving it here. I'll just have to save the rest for tonight, won't I?" I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she giggled. We walked back to our family, and they eyed us shrewdly. I rolled my eyes. Emmett leaned over and muttered "horny" to Jasper. He just grinned. "So that's where you disappeared to at the mall Edward." Carlisle said, looking at Bella's new accessories. I shrugged. "Mall? Why were you guys at the mall?" Emmett was looking down, shaking with silent laughter. "EMMETT! YOU LYING LITTLE – OH I'M SO GETTING YOU BACK!!" He shook his head. "Hey, you got a happy girlfriend out f it, didn't you?" I bared my teeth playfully at him. "That's _wife_ to you, mister." We all laughed. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and started toward the bar, but Alice stopped us.

"One more thing." She said, looking at Bella. "Bella thought of a great new idea for the karaoke traditions. From now on, any time we go, we will randomly pick one couple from a hat. Whichever couple it is, the boy has to sing any song, and however many songs the girl says. No complaining. I thought since it was her idea, Bella and Edward should be the first. What do you say Bella?" Bella grinned at me evilly, embarrassing ideas obviously going through her head. "Absolutely! This will be _fun_!!" everyone but me laughed. I looked at Bella pleadingly, but she just shook her head, grinning again.

I sighed heavily and pulled Bella into the bar. Alice ran at human speed to the sign-up list and waved Bella over. She walked over quickly, stopping me with a glare when I started to follow. So I walked over to the bar and got a round of shots for us. **(A/n yes I know that vampires can't eat or drink anything but blood. Just pretend for now that all they can have is blood and alcohol. Trust me. It'll pay off.) **For some reason I couldn't remember, Alice had always been in charge of what songs we sang first. I walked over to the table Emmett had gotten us. I noticed that there were only nine chairs. Jacob had sat Renesmee on his lap to make room for Bella and I. _Not happening_ I thought. I gave Jacob a look, raising my eyebrow. He quickly moved Renesmee onto the seat beside him. I smiled and nodded to him. Alice and Bella walked back arm-in-arm, both grinning maliciously. Alice went and sat with Jasper, while Bella came and sat on my lap. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"So exactly how evil where you?" I asked. "Oh you'll see. Hope you like country." She watched as my eyes widened in horror. I _hated_ country. Hated it with a passion. And she _knew_ that. She laughed evilly. "Why do you hate me?" I asked. "I don't hate you. I love you. But I think it will be fun to hear you sing Billy Joel." I winced.

A woman behind the D.J. stand came up to the stage and tested the microphone. "Okay, looks like we've got a big turnout tonight." She was interrupted by half the bar screaming loudly. We joined in for fun. Bella looked as us like we were from outer space. "Another tradition," I murmured in her ear. "Scream whenever possible." She chuckled. "My name is Tabitha," continued Tabitha. "And I will be the D.J. for tonight. Now, without further delay, let's get started!" we all screamed again, and Bella joined in. "first up, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen singing 'The Boys Are Back' from High School Musical 3. Come on up guys!" I stared at Bella, horrified. Jacob was staring at Renesmee in the same way. "Go on boys. Oh and Edward you're singing troy's parts and Jake is singing Chad's." Bella said, winking at Renesmee, and pulling me to my feet. "Have fun!" Renesmee added sweetly, pushing Jacob off his chair. She laughed when he hit the floor.

"Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Are you here?" Tabitha asked. "Right over here!" Alice called, waving her hand over her head. A spotlight flew over to our table. I glared at Bella. "_You_ will _pay_!" I threatened. Then I grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him with me to the stage. Jacob didn't mind our touch anymore. He even said he didn't want to rip us to shreds when he smelt us anymore. "Let's just get this over with." I muttered. "Here they are!" Tabitha said. I grabbed one microphone, handing it to Jacob, and then grabbed my own. My eyes stayed locked on Bella as the music started.

_Me: Take it back to the place where you know it all began_

_Jacob: We can be anything we wanna be_

_Me: You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again_

_Jacob: Together making history_

_Together: It's time to show how_

_Me: To be a superhero_

_Together: Just like showdown_

_Jacob: Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro_

_Together: We're the bests no doubt_

_Me: Doin it like we used to do_

_Together: This is our time and I'm tellin you oh!_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_The boys are back, gonna do it again_

_ Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Climbing up the walls_

_Anytime we want, the word is out_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Gotta save the day_

_The boys are back...oh yeah!_

_Me: Keep comin with the right, win the fight every single time_

_Jacob: Undefeated here in our house yeah_

_Me: We can rock_

_We can shock_

_Anytime we like_

_Jacob: And tonight we're going all out_

_Together: It's time to show how_

_Me: To be a superhero_

_Together: Just like showdown_

_Jacob: Keep the pedal to the metal go!_

_Together: We're the bests no doubt_

_Me: Doin it like we used to do_

_Together: This is our time and I'm tellin you oh!_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_The boys are back, gonna do it again_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Climbing up the walls_

_Anytime we want, the word is out_

_The boys are back!_

_Me: Here to change the world_

_Jacob: To solve the mystery_

_Fight the battle_

_Me: Save the girl!_

_Together: (No one) No one can stop us now_

_We're the ones that make the rules (oh!)_

_Together: The boys are back_

_(Instrumental)_

_Together: oh...yeah..._

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_The boys are back gonna do it again_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Climbing up the walls_

_Anytime we want, _

_Me: no need to worry!_

_Together: Cause the boys are back _

_The boys are back_

_Jacob: look out now_

_The boys are back, gonna do it again_

_Jacob: And we make it look good_

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Taking down the walls_

_Anytime we want_

_I'm sure that you know by now_

_The boys are back!_

Amazingly, I found myself back-to-back with Jacob. Apparently we had started to dance on stage a bit. Oops. We walked back to the table and downed our shots. "Another tradition. Drink after each song you sing." I muttered when Bella looked confused. "You. Will. Pay." I reminded her as she sat on my lap.

I thought she should look more scared than she did.

**A/n Okay, it's karaoke time! If you send in a review telling me your name and the song you want to perform, I'll try to fit you into the story, just for the heck of it. Watch out though. The next chapters will get a little… _romantic_. But nothing too lemony. **

**Read and Review,**

**Luv ya all,**

**Brittany :)**


	5. The Author Sings

**EPOV:**

I glared playfully at Bella while Tabitha **(LOL that's my sister's name!) **announced the next singer. "Thanks for that awesome performance guys! Okay, moving right along, next we have Rebecca coming on up to sing Invisible by Taylor Swift."

The girl called Rebecca walked onto the stage, and took the microphone. She started to sing, and I stared at Bella while she stared at Rebecca.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

Bella burst into applause before anyone else, her hands moving a mile a minute. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and she giggled. "Just seems kind of familiar is all." She murmured into my ear.

Tabitha walked back onto the stage. "Thank you Rebecca, that was beautiful. Next up, we have Isabella Swan." I looked at Bella in confusion. I understood why she used her 'maiden' name. When we started over, she had told everyone he last name was Swan, mostly because she knew I would go all out to propose, every time I asked. I couldn't help myself. We were engaged to be wed in two months, in Rio de Janerio. But why had she put Isabella instead of Bella? She just shook her head when I opened my mouth to ask, mouthing the word 'Alice.' Well that was just weird. Oh well.

She walked on stage and yanked the microphone off its stand. "This one's for you, Edward, baby. I'm sure you'll know what it means." Then she winked at me. Bella. Winked. Something was definitely up. She was acting extremely un-Bella-ish tonight, and every time she did something out of the ordinary, Alice's grin got bigger. I quickly forgot my superstitions as Bella began to sing. I wanted to hear my angel sing to me again.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I screamed louder than anyone else while Bella took a bow and walked back to me. I smiled widely at her and pulled her onto my lap after she did her shot.

"Yes, I think I _do_ know what you mean. And that _almost_ made up for the duet with the dog." Jacob punched my shoulder jokingly. "Didn't seem to mind it so much when we both started dancing all over the stage." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Isabella Swan. I thought I'd never see you again. You've changed so much!" A voice squealed behind us. Bella's eyes widened, and her head whipped around. I followed her gaze, and saw a girl standing just to the right of Bella and I. "LIZZY!" Bella shouted jumping out of my lap and running to hug the girl. I stared at them in confusion as they held hands and started jumping up and down. Who was she?

"Lizzy it's been _so_ long!" Bella yelled. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, stopping the jumping. She was getting as bad as Alice with the bouncing. She put her hands on mine, and curled her legs up so she was a ball being held against my chest. "Are you done being a rabbit?" I asked her teasingly. She just leaned her head back and grinned at me upside-down. She pecked my lips, and then squirmed in my grip. "Put me down!" she giggled. I set her on the ground, keeping my arms at her waist. "Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is Lizzy Heart. She was my partner in ballet class. Lizzy, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen." I looked at Bella, shocked. "What?" she asked self-consciously. "You never told me you took ballet classes." I accused her teasingly. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Bella Swan is getting _married?_ No way!" Lizzy exclaimed, her eyes locked on Bella's ring. "I know, I can't believe I got so lucky." I rolled my eyes and leaned in to murmur, "_Luck _had nothing to do with it." For what I hoped would be the last time. Bella pulled my arms from her waist and bent in to whisper something in Lizzy's ear. They giggled, she said "Sure!" and then they both went over to the signup sheet.

Tabitha called them up when the person who had been up was done. "Bella Swan and Lizzy Heart are going to be singing Untouched by The Veronicas." They climbed on stage, winked at each other and then started to sing.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I can la, la, la, l-la, la_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_

_'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_'Cause right now you're the only thing_

_That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think_

_'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

_Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_You can take, take, t-take, take time, time_

_To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up, up_

_And I will never let you down, down_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched, un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched, un_

_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_Untouched_

_Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un_

_Untouched_

_Untouched, un_

They bowed, hugged each other, and then walked to their separate tables.

I had been hard the whole performance. "You know, I'm feeling pretty untouched myself at the moment." I said, tracing her lips with my index finger. Emmett made a gagging noise. Suddenly, Bella pulled my finger into her mouth and started licking at it and sucking it. I moaned and my eyes rolled back into my head. I couldn't help but think of the other place she could be doing that. She bit my finger, and my cock twitched while I tried to hold back a groan. Jasper looked over and wrinkled his nose. _**WAYYYYYYYYYYYY **__too much lust coming off you guys right now dude! _I bared my teeth at him, but then moaned again as Bella's tongue rubbed up and down my finger. She took my wrist and withdrew my finger, still sucking slowly. I moaned at the loss.

She got up and went to whisper in Emmett's ear. He got a huge grin on his face, staring right at me. "Awesome!" he said, and walked up to the stage as Tabitha announced, "Now Emmett will be singing Starstruckk by 3Oh!3."

Emmett jumped on stage and said "Okay I want everyone dancing for this one! And all the guys who got a girl with you, you better be whistling right along with me, if you know what's good for you. Trust me." Bella and I stood up along with everyone else and I pulled her back against my chest. We swayed in time to the music, and she started grinding into me as we danced, making my cock go hard as it twitched in time with her movements.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go (whistle)_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistle x2)_

_Low cut, see through shirts that make ya (whistle)_

_That's the way she come through like (whistle)_

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know_

_How to make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce_

_How do I say I'm sorry_

_'Cause the word is just never gonna come out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistle)_

_All the people on the street know (whistle x2)_

_Iced out, lit up make the kids go (whistle)_

_All the people on the street know (whistle x2)_

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know_

_How to make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce_

_How do I say I'm sorry_

_'Cause the word is just never gonna come out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce_

I leaned in and whispered the words in Bella ear, making her shiver.

_Push it baby, push it baby, out of control_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow_

_Push it baby, push it baby, out of control_

_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_Push it baby, push it baby, out of control_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow_

_Push it baby, push it baby, out of control_

_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know_

_How to make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce_

Bella clapped and cheered along with everyone but me. I collapsed into my chair pulling her on top of me. Checking my watch, I realized I'd been back for five hours, and I'd only kissed Bella about three times.

"2 hour max, and then your ass is _mine_." I whispered in her ear. I was being generous. Two hours would be hard to endure, but I thought I could live, as long as she stopped trying to seduce me any chance she got. "Say who?" she challenged. "The guy that you're making harder by the second. And the guy who is trying his hardest _not _to rip your clothes off and fuck you against the wall. It was a unanimous decision." I said, faking a serious tone. She giggled and said "Well, they will both have to wait." I growled and pulled her closer. I kissed her, slow and deep, until she pulled away. Bella _never_ pulled away. She was acting plain weird.

Tabitha walked back on stage and said "Thanks Emmett, I'm sure everyone needed to stretch their legs. Next up we have Brittany Knappe coming to the stage to sing Stay Away by… there's no band name." she said to Brittany, who was walking up to the stage with a guitar around her shoulders. She went up to the microphone and said "That's because this is an original song. I wrote it. And it's goin' out to my dad. Hope you can be a better dad next time." She strummed out a few bars, and then started singing.

_I look to the skies,_

_And I see your face_

_I know I don't belong with you_

_But beside you seems to be my place_

_I don't know why you hurt me,_

_So bad the way you did_

_All I know is loving you has to be a sin_

_I don't want you to interfere_

_I just want you away from here_

_I don't want you near me_

_I just wanna be sad_

_But when I'm not crying_

_I'm gonna be fucking mad_

_You used to be a good guy_

_That's the way it was_

_But now you're the bad one_

_'Cus you fucked up_

_I gave you that second chance_

_And a third and a fourth_

_But you just treated me_

_Like a mat by the door_

_And that is why_

_I don't want you to interfere_

_I just want you away from here_

_I don't want you near me_

_I just wanna be sad_

_But when I'm not crying_

_I'm gonna be fucking mad_

_So stay away_

_Just stay away_

_I don't want you with me_

_So don't come back_

_Don't call me_

_Don't text me_

_Don't e-mail or snail-mail_

_Just leave me be_

_I don't want you to interfere_

_I just want you away from here_

_I don't want you near me_

_I just wanna be sad_

_But when I'm not crying_

_I'm gonna be fucking mad_

_I don't want you to interfere_

_I just want you away from here_

_I don't want you near me_

_I just wanna be sad_

_But when I'm not crying_

_I'm gonna be fucking mad_

_Fucking mad_

_Fucking mad_

_So stay gone_

She bowed and walked off the stage while everyone cheered. It was a pretty good song for an original.

"Next up, we have Alice Cullen singing Tell Me Something by Selena Gomez." Tabitha said from the D.J. stand. Alice ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic off its stand where Brittany had left it. "Okay people, I know… _everything._ So this song is perfect for me. Let's go!"

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile_

_Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_

_This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million_

_More like one in a billion or one in a zillion_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile_

_Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track_

_Like Katrina make you work like machine_

_And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'_

_Are you ready for it?_

_Yeah, I'm ready for it_

_Really ready for it?_

_Yeah, I'm ready for it!_

_Let's get ready for this_

_I'm on my way_

_I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say_

_It won't be easy!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile_

_Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile_

_Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Alice had danced all over the stage while singing and she jumped off the front if the stage when she was done. She hopped, like actually _hopped_ like a rabbit, back to our table. "What did you think?" she winked at Bella while doing her shot. "You have an awesome voice." Bella said, grinning at her. There was something more in that grin than just a compliment, or excitement. She looked almost, _superior._ Or maybe it was gloating. I couldn't place it, but I promised myself right then. That I would find out what was going on between the girls if it was the last thing I did. It very well might _be_ the last thing I ever did, but I would find out what they were hiding.

*************************************************************************************

**A/n: Okay, I know it might seem weird putting myself in the story, but I thought it would be kinda cool. Umm… I actually **_**did **_**write that song, so tell me what you think of it. It is about my dad because he is a fucking bastard and I will probably never see him again. Anyway… Happy**** Diwali**** to those who celebrate it! I think that it is a pretty cool celebration. Other than that, read and review, and if you want to sing in the next chapter, let me know through reviewing or messaging.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Brittany Knappe**

**P.S. what is the difference between a lemon and a lime? Please let me know, just for future reference.**


	6. The Dreaded Country Song

**A/n: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!! My laptop got some freaky virus and porno kept popping up on my screen (EEEEWWWWW) so I had to get it reformatted at Best Buy, and I lost all my files. It sucked! Again, I'm very very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could.**

**Apparently I have to do one of these disclaimer things, so here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (tear) but I **_**do **_**own Edward Cullen, who is currently waiting for me in my bedroom. Gotta go!**

**********************************************

_**EPOV**_

"25 minutes" I growled in Bella's ear. I didn't know if I could even wait _that _long anymore. If I didn't get in enough tonight, I wouldn't be able to control myself at the school. Bell and I were both teachers at Forks Elementary School, and I didn't think that kindergarteners would want to see what I had planned for her. I was determined to drive home with her, so I had already gotten Emmett to run home and get his Jeep so Bella and I could take the Volvo.

"Again, says who?" Bella demanded, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You can't make me leave, and Alice and Rose would stop you if you tried. Besides, I could rip your arm off." Some people may think me weird for it, but Bella was so goddamn sexy when she was threatening me! Or anyone for that matter… "Besides, Rose, Jaz, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, and you still have to sing. Your country songs, remember?" she added when I opened my mouth to argue.

"_They_ don't have to come home when we do. I'd actually rather they weren't there at the same time…" Bella shook her head. "Nope, not happening Edward. We are here until I say otherwise." She stuck her chin out sexily. I looked at her, begging with my eyes, trying to 'dazzle her' as she had put it. She looked directly up to the stage, avoiding eye contact. I growled. This was getting _**very**_ irritating. I didn't think I could deal with this much longer.

"Just try to deal with it Edward." She said, as if she could read my mind. "Trust me; your patience willbe rewarded." As she spoke of my _reward_, she wiggled her ass back into me. I moaned at the sensation and my hips involuntarily thrust up, seeking more friction. She giggled as Alice winked at her again. I swear that grin was going to fall off if it got any bigger.

Tabitha walked up to the stage again and I felt Bella tense up with excitement on my lap. _Oh no. this can't be good._ "Now we have Edward Cullen coming back up to sing…" I didn't hear what she said because Bella plugged my ears tightly. I grudgingly got up and walked to the stage. If this was Billy Joel, I was faking laryngitis.

I watched the screen as it said the name of the song. Crap, it _was_ Billy Joel. I cleared my throat, trying to make it sound rough. Apparently I succeeded, because Bella glared at me and shook her head. I sighed. Might as well get it over with. The song was called Piano Man. How ironic. That's what Bella had called me not twenty minutes ago. The little sneak.

_It's nine o' clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin._

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory?_

_I'm not really sure how it goes,_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

_La la la de de da La la de de da da da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man,_

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody._

_And you've got us feelin' alright._

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke_

_Or to light up a smoke but there's someplace that he'd rather be._

_He says "Bill, I believe this is killing me,"_

_As a smile ran away from his face._

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place."_

_La la la de de da La la de de da da da_

_Now Paul is a real-estate novelist,_

_Who never had time for a wife._

_And he's talking with Davy_

_Who's still in the navy and probably will be for life._

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinking alone._

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man,_

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody._

_And you've got us feelin' alright._

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile._

_'Cause he knows that it's me_

_They've been coming to see._

_To forget about life for a while._

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer._

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say "Man what are you doin' here?"_

_La la la de de da La la de de da da da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man,_

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody._

_And you've got us feelin' alright._

Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed that song. Me, Edward Cullen, just sang country and liked it. Cool. I walked back to Bella and did my shot. "Am I still in trouble?" she asked, giving me a lusty glance and batting her eyes. I felt my pants tighten uncomfortably. "No." I managed to choke out. God, she was _torturing_ me! And it seemed like she knew it. Tabitha called a boy named Ian to the stage, and Bella giggled when she saw him. He was oviusly too young to be in a bar, and he had fiery red hair. His glasses kept slipping to the end of his nose, no matter how many times he pushed them up. But the funniest thing about him, was the song he was about to sing. He danced around erratically while he sang, eventually ending up rolling on the floor, singing all the while.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"I am seven years old and I love this song!!!" he yelled before jumping off the front of the stage like Alice had. **(A/n Ian is my seven year old brother. He begged me to put him I in the story, and I couldn't resist. He sings this song all over the house! LOL :P)** We laughed our butts off as we cheered. "That --- was --- awesome!!!!!" Bella choked out between fits of giggles. The movement of our laughter made her hips rub against me again, and I groaned. Alice and Bella chuckled. _ WHY ME!?!?!?!? _I felt Bella starting to stand and I held her close to me. I wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. "I'm just going to get some more shots." She said, patting my arm. I grumbled, but let her go. I kept my eyes on her the whole time, torturing myself by staring at her hair swinging, and the way her skirt hugged her ass.

"Okay next up is Rosalie Hale singing 'Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne." How appropriate. Rosalie walked – well, strutted was more like it – and grabbed the microphone off its stand.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey who_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_

_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_

_R (are you gonna treat me right)_

_I (I can put up a fight)_

_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey who_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Rosalie walked back and did her shot before sitting beside Emmett. Bella put the new tray of shots on the table, but didn't come to sit with me. I cocked my head at her, and she winked again. She walked over to the stage as Tabitha called her up and took the microphone. She moved her head side to side in time with the up-tempo beat as she started to sing.

_Here's a new dance craze that's sweeping the nation_

_It's called the toxic waltz and it's causing devastation_

_You're jumping up and down like a psycho circus clown_

_Slamming with waltzers all the way around_

_You get caught up in the whip_

_You're thrown into a flip_

_You aim for someone's head_

_To stain the floor red_

_Give someone a kick_

_To prove you're truly sick_

_Bounce back from some blows_

_And blood runs out your nose_

_Flailing round and round_

_And you're injury bound_

_Waltz it up!_

_The pit is it!_

_You can take your chance_

_On this rough new dance_

_If you dare!_

_To dive in!_

_There are some that try_

_But they won't survive_

_They don't hit!_

_'Cause they're wimps!_

_And this exercise_

_Helps you brutalize_

_With us!_

_Exodus!_

_Everybody's doin' the toxic waltz_

_Kick your friend in the head and have a ball_

_Come on and do the toxic waltz_

_And slam your partner against the wall_

_Everybody's doin' the toxic waltz_

_Good friendly violent fun in store for all_

_Get up off your ass and toxic waltz_

_If you hit the floor you can always crawl!_

_Used to do the monkey, but now it's not cool_

_The twist and mash potato are no exception to the rule_

_So don't be a dunce and dance like a runt_

_Just throw your elbows with good friendly violent fun_

_Don't start to cry_

_If you get a black eye_

_Just dive back in_

_And give another try_

_But too much action_

_May leave you in traction_

_So you better get insurance_

_No matter your endurance!_

_Flailing round and round_

_And you're injury bound_

_Waltz it up!_

_The pit is it!_

_You can take your chance_

_On this rough new dance_

_If you dare!_

_To dive in!_

_There are some that try_

_But they won't survive_

_They don't hit!_

_'Cause they're wimps!_

_And this exercise_

_Helps you brutalize_

_With us!_

_Exodus!_

_Everybody's doin' the toxic waltz_

_Kick your friend in the head and have a ball_

_Come on and do the toxic waltz_

_And slam your partner against the wall_

_Everybody's doin' the toxic waltz_

_Good friendly violent fun in store for all_

_Get up off your ass and toxic waltz_

_If you hit the floor you can always crawl!_

There was a break for a guitar solo and Bella danced all over the stage. I didn't know what had gotten into her, and I didn't want to know. This new Bella was even sexier than the usual, and I had thought that impossible.

_Get up on your feet_

_Don't look so obsolete_

_And thrash like an athlete!_

_Don't sit there on your ass_

_Don't look like you've got too much class_

_You'll be harassed!_

_You know we guarantee_

_This is the key_

_So rage or get the third degree!_

_You begin frontal assaults_

_And start your somersaults_

_And do the toxic waltz!_

_Do the toxic waltz!_

_Do the toxic waltz!_

_Do the toxic waltz!_

_Do the toxic waltz!_

I whistled as she took a bow and walked off stage. I watched the way she swayed her hips, exaggerating the movement. God, she was trying to kill me. After taking her shot so seductively it might be illegal, she came to sit with me again. Instead of facing the stage with her back to me, she straddled my waist and sat facing me.

She put her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. God I loved it when she did that. I groaned and pulled her mouth to mine. Her tongue came in my mouth and I attacked it with my own. I felt my breathing speed and I heard hers do the same. I could smell the arousal between her legs, and it was driving me mad. We stayed like that, our mouths glue together for at least two minutes. Long enough for Jasper to go up and sing some song I barley heard.

A few seconds after jasper sat down, Alice came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I growled in my chest, telling her to go away. She tapped my shoulder again, harder this time. I reluctantly pulled my face from Bella's to mutter "go away Alice!" under my breath, never taking my eyes off Bella. I pulled her to me again. This was just like our wedding night. Alice huffed a sigh, and then suddenly grabbed my hair, yanking my head back. "OW! What the hell Alice?" I growled, annoyed that my time with Bella was being cut into again. Alice smirked at me "you're up again." She said evilly. Bella chuckled and moved off me so I could stand. I bared my teeth at Alice, looked longingly at Bella, then walked to the stage. I took the microphone, never taking my eyes off Bella. I didn't realize I had started to sing until Emmett and jasper got huge grins on their faces and I knew I must be singing something embarrassing.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Look at that peppa on the back of that bumper_

_She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa_

_And oh you ain't know_

_She gets lower than a muffla_

_Even with her girlfriends_

_She's show stopping with a hustler_

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the masaratti_

_She wanna put it on me_

_Trying to show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight and never sloppy_

_She got an entourage_

_And her own paparazzi_

_Now there she go again_

_Riding through the stormy weather_

_You better button up if you wanna go get her_

_Cause it is what it is_

_Everybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(It's a wrap)_

_When she breaks them boys of a typhoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Better get that phatty like a boss typhoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Now you can Google download the I-tunes_

_See what I'm saying_

_She ain't playing_

_And she got them heads turning_

_You gonna her it clack-clack_

_When them heels get to burning_

_(Clack-clack)_

_Stilettos so fuego_

_She got her own label_

_And got us all doing the tornado_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Shortie got looks_

_And shortie got class_

_Shortie got hips_

_And shortie got ass_

_When she hit the stage_

_She drop it down low like_

_Reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_Ay this is crazy_

_It's amazing_

_It must be the way of the lady_

_Reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

Good god. Half my family was staring at me with their mouths hanging open, as if I had sung that voluntarily. But Rosalie and Alice seemed to have gone missing… _CRAP!! WHERE'S BELLA!?!?!?! _The moment I got back to the table I glared at the others and before I could ask, Jasper cut me off and said "They said they had to finish something up at home. Oh, and check your phone before you do anything." He added. I pulled out my phone and found out I had a new text message from Bella.

_Edward_

_Putting the finishing touches on your reward. If you value your life, stay there until we tell you to come back. I will gladly remove your 'little friend' and hide him for a week if you come before you're told._

_Bella ___

Great. Now I was stuck here without Bella, waiting for god knows how long before I could see her again.

This was beginning to be the ultimate torture, and I didn't know what I had done to deserve it.

**A/n: ok I wrote all day long and I finally got it done. It's about 30 pages long on Word, so I can't wait to see how long it is online. Read and review. Last chance for karaoke. If you want to sing, tell me your name and what song in reviews or PMs. GO TAMANAWIS WILDCATS! I felt like saying that. Okay, bye now!**

**Brittany Knappe**

**P.S. I may be changing the rating to M for the next chapter.**


	7. It Will Make Daddy Very, Very Happy!

**A/n CRAP!! Okay I majorly screwed up and posted the same chapter twice. Here's the real chapter. Sorry to anyone who got the alert thing saying I posted a new chapter. I found out how to delete the other one, so there's now more double! (does happy dance)**

_**BPOV:**_

I chuckled as I read Edwards' text. He was _not_ happy.

_Bella_

_Where the heck are you? What's going on Bella? Can I __please __come home now?_

_Edward :(_

I showed the text to Alice and Rose. They laughed and told me not to tell him anything. But I had to text him back. If I didn't, he would probably just come home anyway.

_Edward_

_I'm at home. I'm just tying off some loose ends. No, wait for a bit. I'll call you when you're allowed home._

_Bella :)_

It was so evil of me to keep doing this, but I was having too much fun to stop.

I helped Alice finish hanging the banner and then ran to put the envelope at the mouth of the driveway. We were really going all out. We even had a stage. When I got back to the house, I ran right through the back door to the cottage. Alice had seen that I wouldn't even get Edward back to the cottage before he got me, so I had to pick up my lingerie. After getting the outfit, I half-ran back to Edward's room. On my way there, I passed Renesmee. I skidded to a halt, spinning around to where she was hiding in a bush, obviously trying to hide from me. "What are you doing out here young lady? I sent you to bed half an hour ago!" she cringed. "I was getting a snack. I was thirsty. Would you like to tell me why you have a hell of a lot of lace in your hands?" my jaw dropped and for the first time in a while, I felt like I would be blushing if that was possible. "First of all, don't speak to your mother like that. Second, if you must know, it's called lingerie, and it's for Daddy." Her brow furrowed. "I thought l that lingerie stuff was for girls." I smiled and tried to explain it without traumatizing her. She still hadn't gotten over walking in on us that one morning. "Yes, lingerie _is _for girls to wear. But it will make Daddy very, _very_ happy to see me wearing it." Her eyes widened after a second and I knew she understood. "Oh eww, Mom that's – that's disgusting!" I chuckled and muttered "maybe for _you_ it is" under my breath. "Now go to bed. I want you to get some sleep before the others kick us out of the house." She cocked her head, confused. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face, and she shuddered. "Just don't be too loud." She bagged before running off. I could be quiet when I needed to, but I doubted Edward would be able, especially tonight. I ran back to the house, hoping to get Alice to check how insane Edward was right now.

_**EPOV:**_

Grrrrr… Bella was at the house, as far as I knew, and might possibly mutilate me if I tried to go back before she said I could. I tried to make myself interested in a girl named Amy Kinsella who was singing a song called Ignorance by some band called Paramore.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Nothing. My head was still plagued with nothing but Bella as hard as I tried to ignore the thoughts. I watched as another girl got on stage. Her name was Allanah and she was also singing a song by this Paramore band. Hmm, they must popular. It really didn't matter right now.

_Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall, now find a way around_

_Well, what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive, my sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up, you'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up? Be a man about it_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay, well did you?_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

Still nothing. I was beginning to feel extremely annoyed and it was getting to Jasper. "Why do you keep looking at me?!" he exploded at Emmett. Two seconds later he apologized. "Sorry Emmett. Edward, would you _please _just relax?" he sent out calming waves toward me, but I don't think they helped. "Jeez Eddie, why can't you not stress out? Nothings gonna happen to Bella." I growled. "Oh, I don't know Emmett. Maybe it's because I've barley touched her since we got back? Maybe I'm worried because she not acting likes herself at all? And _do not _call me Eddie!" I snarled, muttering under my breath the whole time, but I knew they heard me. "Just leave him alone Emmett." Jasper cautioned "He's not really in the mood for your usual crap." _All the more reason to carry on with the crap_ Emmett thought. I sighed, shaking my head, and stood up. "I'll be outside." I told Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had gone to a hotel for the night, and Jacob was needed for patrols. He had dropped Renesmee off at the cottage.

I went out of the bar, surprised that it wasn't raining again. It was twilight again. I remembered back to that first day with Bella. Twilight had been the safest, but the saddest. I sighed again and went to where we had parked the cars. Where was my Volvo? I checked my pocket, and the keys were gone. _Damn Bella._ She must have taken them when I wasn't looking. Of course the only time something ever didn't catch my attention was when I was kissing her. Well that explained why she had suddenly attacked my lips. Not that I was complaining.

I climbed into Bella's Ferrari, turning on the radio. Luckily I had a few of my CDs in here. I searched around a bit and found that she had left the keys in the glove compartment. I guessed that she had taken my Volvo because she knew it would bug me.

I reclined the seat and closed my eyes. I let the melody of Beethoven's 6th symphony calm my nerves. I felt my tense muscles gradually relax. When the symphony came to a close, the machine switched over to one of Bella's CDs. I was about to change it back to one of mine (Bella had a lot of country on her CDs) when a song I didn't recognize started playing. After some opening notes, I was shocked to hear Bella's musical voice drifting out of the speakers.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

My eyes were pricking dryly when the song finished. I reached out to restart the song, when my phone buzzed. I snatched it out of my pocket so fast it almost broke. Flipping it open, I found a new text from Bella.

_Edward_

_You can come home now. Leave the cars at the mouth of the drive when you get there. Read the envelope that will be there and do what it says. DO NOT come in until we tell you to, no matter what. Luvs ya._

_Bella_

I ran at human speed to the bar, only going slow because there were people near me. Jasper stepped out just as I was going to open the door. "Alice and Rosalie texted us." He said, answering my unspoken question. Right now I didn't really care. We got back in the Ferrari, and I pulled out of the parking lot, going 70 before we hit the road. **(I don't know if that's possible since I'm not an autophile, but I don't really care. It's my story. Deal with it.) **I wanted to hear the song Bella wrote again, so I hit play and turned it up a little. "What's this?" Jasper asked curiously, feeling the glowing pride and love coming of me as I heard the lyrics. "I don't really know. I just kind of found it on one of Bella's' CDs, but it's her singing, and I've never heard it before. I like it though. It's sweet." He raised an eyebrow. "I can tell."

We were home in three minutes and I pulled over at the edge of the road. There was an envelope addressed to me taped to a tree. I grabbed it, trying not to rip it in my hurry. The page was in Bella's handwriting and it said:

_Feel free to walk –AT HUMAN SPEED- to the house while reading this._

_Edward,_

_Thanks for waiting so patiently, but you have one more thing to do before your patience is rewarded. We, Alice, Rosalie, and I, have planned a little show for you guys. Be warned though! If you touch me once, I won't touch you for a month. I know you're probably laughing and I am serious. The same goes for the others. If Jasper or Emmett touch Rose or Alice, they're on their own for a month as well. Enjoy the show!_

_Love you forever,_

_Bella :)_

I filled the others in on what was happening, and what would happen if we touched our wives. Neither of them had any clue what was going on, but we could hear giggling, and Jasper said he sensed a _lot _of excitement and anticipation.

We stopped at the door and knocked. It felt weird knocking at my own house. "STAY!" I heard all three of them yell. Jasper chuckled.

Bella had her shield up, so I couldn't tell what was going on inside. The door flew open, but Bella ran away too fast for me to see her. I knew it was Bella from the scent.

I think my jaw drop as I took in the scene before me. There was a huge runway down the middle of the living room with three chairs in front of it. The stereo was set up and blaring out You and Your Hand by Pink on the side of the runway.

But the most shocking thing of all was the giant banner above the runway that read 'Welcome to the Cullen-Hale Lingerie Show!'

**A/n Will Edward control himself? Or will it just be 'him and his hand' for the next month? LMFAO! That was my sister's idea! She will help me write the next chapter just so I can get it right. I feel bad for doing this to Edward… NOT! Sorry, I'm hyper. Read and Review. Please? Pretty please made out of raspberry cheesecake? (YUM!) It'll make me sad if you don't … :'(**

**LOL, luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**


	8. The Torture Ends

**A/n: I'm not going to try and describe what the outfits look like, because it would get really confusing, but I'll post pictures of them on my profile. Enjoy!**

_**BPOV:**_

I peeked through the curtain and saw Edward staring at the banner with his mouth open. For a second, he didn't notice me, but I couldn't hold back a giggle, and his head snapped around to stare at me. His eyes - which were bright green – were filled with lust, and anticipation, and surprise, but they looked a bit tortured. Perfect. He was getting stressed, and I was pretty sure it was because he thought he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me. I saw his mouth moving, but he didn't say anything. It looked like he was mouthing curses to himself. Wow.

Alice peeked out beside me and laughed. She tugged me back behind the curtain, and said "Okay, practice your walk." Rosalie and Alice had spent twenty minutes teaching me how to walk down the runway in a way that would drive Edward nuts. We all practiced posing one more time, then Alice put on a big coat to hide her first outfit and walked on stage.

"Attention boys! If you would please take your seats we can begin the show. Each of your fabulous ladies will be modeling 6 outfits, and you can purchase all our items in the lobby! Well, not really, but I'm sure you can convince them to wear them again. Yes, even _you_ Edward." She laughed.

She started up 'Buttons' by The Pussycat Dolls and ducked behind the curtain again. We had decided I would go last, so Rose started to walk out on the runway, swinging her hips to the beat of the music. Alice went ten seconds later, and I heard Jasper's breath speed. I took a deep breath, and then stepped through the curtain.

Edward's jaw dropped.

I watched as he squirmed in his seat, trying to stay where he was. Jasper must have sensed it, because he grabbed Edward's arm. I got to the end and turned, showing off my outfit from all angles. Edward's hand flew out and smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Eyes on your own wife!" He growled. I giggled.

I walked back and changed as fast as I could. I got to the front of the runway again and I twirled my hips to the music. Edward jolted forward, but managed to stay in his seat. His eyes met mine, begging me to stop taunting him. I smiled, shook my head and kept walking. When I was on the last, and probably the most revealing outfit, Edward's eye got huge and he nearly lunged at me, but Emmett and Jasper grabbed him and slammed him back into his seat. "Relax. It's over now." Jasper said, trying to calm him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emmett laughed. Edward just stared at me as I skipped back down the runway. We all changed back to our normal clothes, and then walked out one last time. We bowed together, and Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled at us. Edward just kept staring at me. It looked like he was waiting for a signal. Some sign to say I was finished torturing him. I just winked at him. He growled. I licked my lips and smiled as seductively as I could. He hissed frustratedly **(A/n i don't know if that's a word...)** at me and squirmed in his chair, as if he was uncomfortable. Which I thought he was, seeing as his pants were looking _very_ tight. I smirked and raised my eyebrows. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me backstage. "He's going to come after you in three minutes no matter what you say. Run upstairs and change." I nodded, giggled, and then ran up the stairs, growling at Edward when he took a step after me. I changed into the lingerie Alice had helped me pick out and called Edward upstairs.

**A/n: I'M SORRY!!!! I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!!! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!? I just wanted to update soon, and my sister is already working on the next chapter. (I'm not allowed, because it's a lemon, and mom would kill me. This is where you all go "YAY! LEMON! FINALLY!!!") Sorry, I'm in school, and I'm hyper again. PIZZA WITH PEARS!!! LOL! See you soon! :D**

**Brittany Knappe**

**P.S. I'll post Bella's pictures for the lingerie show, and for the next chapter, because I cannot describe what they look like. BYE NOW!!!**


	9. Some Poor Suckers Hotel

**A/n Thanks to my sister who help write this. Luvs ya lots! I suggest that you look on my profile to see what Bella is wearing first, because otherwise you'll get confused. But first we need to clarify something. Do not read this if**

**You know me or are related to me in any way. I'm not going to talk about it if you ask me**

**You are under the age of… let's say 16**

**For those of you who stayed, enjoy! (And I know it's short, but I was told by an anonymous reviewer that if I did not update by Halloween, I would never marry Edward. GASP! LOL just kidding.)**

_**EPOV:**_

"Edward, can you come here please?" God, if she just wanted to taunt me more, I was going to burn myself. I ran up the stairs and paused outside the door to my old room. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I closed it behind me before I turned to face Bella.

Holy mother of Jesus Christ.

Bella was standing against the far wall wearing possibly the most sexy lingerie ever know to man or, in this case, vampire. She crooked a finger at me, and I walked slowly to stand in front of her. It was like I was in a trance. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging her body close to mine. I snapped my arms around her waist. "How was the hunting trip?" she whispered in my ear. I just growled and pulled her face around to mine. I crushed my lips to hers and she sighed. She flipped me around so I was pinned to the wall. "Eager, are we?" she asked. I didn't answer, so she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What do you want?" I pulled her hands off my shoulders and growled "You. I want you Bella. I _need_ you." Her eyes darkened slightly as she backed up to stand in front of the bed, inviting me to come after her.

I stood there for a second, then I pounced at her, knocking us both onto the bed. She laughed and rolled away from me. "Oh no you don't! _You_ are _mine!_" I grabbed her from behind, holding her to my chest as she squirmed. Her hips bumped into mine as she struggled, and I groaned. "Bella. Please. I _need_ you. _Now_." I pleaded in her ear.

She broke free of my arms and spun to face me. I pulled her close to me again and kissed her, trying to show her with my mouth what I wanted to do to her body. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I ran over it with mine, caressing it gently. She moaned, and the sound set my nerves on fire. I swear my pants were going to rip if they stayed on much longer.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Bella started undoing the buttons of my shirt, running her nails down my chest. I broke the kiss, gasping. God, I _loved_ it when she did that. I kissed Bella's neck and jaw hungrily while she undid my belt and pulled it off. She was being excruciatingly slow, knowing that she was torturing me with it. I pushed her hands away and all but ripped my pants off, barely keeping them in one piece in my hurry. All that was left on me was my boxers, **(A/n I don't know I just think he's a boxer guy. Can you imagine Edward in briefs? Ok that's not as bad as I thought it would be…)** and she still had her whole outfit on. That would have to be fixed, and soon.

I unhooked her stockings from her shirt – if you could even call it that – and leaned back, pulling it over her head. She had a bra underneath? No fair. I pulled her closer to me, reaching around to undo the horrible thing, freeing her beautiful breasts. I lowered my head and started sucking on one of her nipples. She grabbed my hair and made that whimpering sound in the back of her throat that I loved. I swirled my tongue over her peak, which was getting very hard, and bit it lightly. She cried out loudly as I pulled away and did the same to her other breast. I nibbled around the edges, seeing how far I could push her. I moved my head to the side, and kissed her heart. I kept kissing, going lower until I was just under her bellybutton. I reached down and grabbed her underwear between my teeth, slowly dragging then down her hips. When I got them all the way off I threw them over my shoulder in a corner of the room.

I settled myself between her legs and nuzzled my face to her pussy. She moaned as I slid my tongue into her, running over her clit. I slid a finger in and started pumping her. She thrust her hips up into my face, matching the pace of my finger. I added another finger, picking up my rhythm. "Oh, Edward! YES! OH - AHHH! OH GOD!" She suddenly tightened around my fingers, and moaned my name over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

I pulled myself up and kissed her hard, muffling her moans. "Edward… I need you. I need you in me _now_." She whimpered. "Your wish is my command." I muttered in her ear. I pulled off my boxers and pushed into her slowly. _Mine._ I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _Also mine._ I pulled out slightly and thrust into her again quickly. _You're all mine._ I pulled out all the way before jerking in again._ Mine mine mine mine mine mine. _I started to go faster, pumping into her at vampire speed. We were both being very loud. She was moaning and groaning as I growled and hissed with pleasure. Her breathing got faster and faster until I felt her tighten around me. I kept up my rhythm as she rode out her high. Bella wrapped her lags around my waist. "Hard-er Ed-ward. Just - like - that." She grunted out a syllable each time I went in her. "Cum for me baby" I whispered in her ear. I felt her tighten around me again, and this time I came with her. I threw my head back as my eyes rolled into my skull. My angel closed her eyes and let her head fall on the pillows. "Don't think you're done yet sweetheart. We've got _three days_ to make up for." I growled low in her ear. Bella's eyes opened and she stared at me lustily. I groaned and kissed her hard.

**(A/n: This next bit was a mix of me and my sister. I thought it would be funny.)**

_**Four Hours Later **_

I yelled Bella's' name loudly as I came yet again. I didn't know how many times I had come. I had lost track around thirty. "OKAY!!! THAT IS IT!!!" I heard Emmett below from downstairs. Next thing I knew, he had broken down the door with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie flanking him. All their thoughts were pissed, but I couldn't see them. We had fallen of the side of the bed. I just ignored them, kissing up and down Bella's jaw greedily. I couldn't get enough of her. She moaned as I nibbled her earlobe gently.

"EDWARD!! GET YOURSELF OFF BELLA NOW!!! I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOU BOTH! I keep getting visions of what you're going to do, and Jasper is acting _really_ weird!" Alice ranted.

I groaned and push myself up on my arms just enough to see over the bed. "What do you want? Can't you see we're a little busy?" All at once they screamed "LEAVE! GO BACK TO THE COTTAGE!!!!"All our heads, including Bella's –who was lying, panting, underneath me- snapped around to the window as a loud "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" pierced the air. Renesmee came flying in the room, covering her eyes and looking away from Bella and I. "You can NOT make them go to the cottage!! I could hear them from there, what do you think it'll be like with them just down the hall?!?!?!"By this time I had just started kissing Bella again. Alice climbed over the bed and yanked my head back by my hair. "OW! Would you _please _stop doing that!?" Bella glared at Alice before mumbling at me. "Make them go away Edward." God she was hot.

"Oh send them to a hotel for all I care! Just get them _out _of here!" Rosalie yelled before storming out of the room. "YES! PERFECT!" Nessie yelled at the top of her lungs. I winced. That girl, had her mother's lungs. Bella slapped me. "You said that out loud, dummy." I smiled. "Well, it's true. And you know it." "Who cares? Mom, can you keep Dad off you long enough to go check in at some poor suckers hotel?" she asked Bella. "I think so." She said, smiling coyly at me. I whimpered. I didn't want to stop, even for the three minutes it would take to get to a hotel. "Oh, shut up Edward." Jasper grumbled. "Okay people. We need to get dressed. Get out. No Alice I won't just stay on the floor." Bella laughed. Everyone left as I unwillingly rolled off her and stood up. "I'm driving." I said.

We were in the car when Bella suddenly reached over and grabbed the front of my jeans. I growled and squeezed my eyes shut. "Bella…" She undid the button and the zipper of my pants, pulling my dick out of my boxers. I watched her intently as she leaned over the console and wrapped her lips around my cock. _Oh god. _She licked up and down, scraping her teeth over my head. I purred, loving the feeling. Bella was the only one who could do this to me. I slammed down on the pedal, wanting to be at the hotel _now. _She kept going as I tried to focus on driving. I felt myself getting close, but I tried to hold back. Just as we rounded the corner to the hotel, I lost it. Cum shot out for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. She pulled my pants back on as I tried, and failed miserably, to keep myself from going cross-eyed with lust.

We went as fast as we could without attracting too much attention. When we were finally in the room, Bella shoved me against the wall and growled. "Now, where were we?" she murmured.

"Somewhere around here I believe." I smirked, ripping our clothes off and tackling her, ignoring the bed. "See Edward? I told you you would be rewarded." I thrusted into her, grabbing her ass. "That may be true, but you are _not _allowed to ever do that again. It was torture."

_You can't stop me! _She thought evilly. Oh, she was going to pay. I didn't know how, but I would get back at her. For now, though, I was more than content to stay like this.

**A/n: And that is the story of Edward's torture. (Yah that was random.) Please Review! I'm debating on whether or not to right a sequel, probably called something like, 'Edward's Revenge'. I don't know, I just think that Edward would want payback. Tell me what you think! Oh! I'll also be posting this really random story soon. I'm not saying too much but here are some hints. Alice's boredom. Renesmee's iPod. And karaoke. Wow. Those were big hints.**

**Asta!**

**Brittany Knappe**

**P.S. I was also thinking of doing what I think the wedding should have been like. I really like Mrs. Meyer's version, but I had a different idea.**


	10. AN

**Ok, a lot of you are putting this on story alert, so I just wanted to tell you that this story is over. I am going to be doing a seqel, but it'll be it's own story, not a continuation of this. Awesome news, 50 people listed this story (my first) in their favorites list! Also, I was looking at my story traffic and 1.09 **_**thousand **_**people looked at the newest chapter on the first day of November! So cool!**

**I have a lot of ideas for stories and I will try to get a chapter of one up soon. **

**Luvs ya lots,**

**Brittany Knappe**


	11. Chapter 11

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne


End file.
